Gone With The Sin
by Launigsiae
Summary: Draco and Hermione travel to the past, they cant get back. They have new identities, what happens when they become James Potter and Lily Evans? It used to be 'That particular time'


Is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., and all that rich guys. They are used without permission and no money is made from this, it's pure entertainment.

The title is 'Gone With The Sin', song by HIM, lyrics written by Valo, I don't own it, wish I could, it's my favourite group. Listen to it if you have the chance.

**NOTES:** I fixed some things to this story, I didn't like the way it was going. Hope you like the improvements. It was called 'That particular time' By the way, some of you complained about my lack of quotation marks; I tried as best as I could to fix it, but in my language we use the slashes when someone is talking, bare with me.

SUMMARY: Draco and Hermione travel to the past, they cant get back. They have new identities, what happens when they become James and Lily?

Chapter 1: It begins

All the students were coming out of platform 9¾, it was the end of the fifth year of Harry Potter and his friends. Harry was following his uncle, he felt dizzy, he couldn't explain why, but there was something wrong with him…

He had been feeling strange, there were times in which he wanted to throw up, he had been becoming paler this last year; Dumbledore had been watching him, very thoughtful, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Keep walking!!!"- his uncle roared

He couldn't stand on his feet, he couldn't breathe properly; his head ached badly…And then…

"What are you…????" Vernon Dursley turned around to yell at his nephew, but the image he saw shocked him, he kneeled next to Harry. "What's wrong with you boy?" he turned in time to see his nephew pass out, he looked so pale, and he was begging to develop a cold sweat. He kneeled next to Harry and shook him lightly.

For the first time on his life, Vernon Dursley was worried about Harry, his hands were dead cold, and warm tears were starting to leak from his tightly shut eyes. He seemed to be in great pain, a pain that didn't allow him to open his eyes, to scream…

His wife, Petunia Dursley watched over his shoulder, an expression of worry clearly written on her face. "Vernon, what's happening?!" she shrieked, "I'm going to call a doctor" she said shakily.

"Look!" Dudley exclaimed when he saw Harry, blonde locks were starting to mix with his dark hair; Harry had his fists clenched, as if trying to ease the pain, the family could see that it wasn't working very well, Harry's nails had cut into his palms, a drop of blood strained his worn shirt.

"Mr. Dursley! What is going on here?" asked Arthur Weasley, who was being closely followed by his family. "what's wrong with Harry?"

"I…I don't know, he passed out while he was walking and…" he stopped as he felt his nephew stir, they all heard a small whimper escaping from his lips.

"Oh God!!" aunt Petunia shrieked

They saw with horror the way Harry changed, it seemed to be very painful, he bit his lips, trying not to scream, the windows all around them shattered, he was loosing control of his magic. Some muggles yelled, startled by the sudden noise, most of them trying to protect their eyes from the glass.

Ron was kneeling next to Harry, "Harry! Harry!". Everyone was startled when Dumbledore apparated right behind them.

"So, it's already begun" he said, more to himself that to anyone else. He placed his hand on Harry's forehead, and he relaxed on a peaceful posture, the pain seemed to have stopped.

"Profesor, what's happening?" Ron asked, but at the same time he gasped, Harry had grasped his hand in a painful grip, his hair was now silvery blonde, it was tangled, but it could be seen that the natural thing would be to see it falling in messy curls…Ron was reminded of his other best friend when he took a glance at it, so messy…but on the other hand, Harry now looked so much like… 'what am I thinking?'

"Just like his mother" Dumbledore scowled, no one had ever seen him this way…is he angry?…

"Profesor?" Molly Weasley asked, she was still quite shaken by the transformation "Care to explain?

To their surprise, Dumbledore started chuckling, but it wasn't in a nice way, it sent shivers down their spines. "I knew they would do it!" he said enraged "They couldn't stick to my plan, I should have killed them when I had the chance!"

At that moment, Harry sat up, he seemed to be fine, if only a little scared. They saw him open his eyes, he took off his glasses and looked up, the scar was still there, his eyes were different, brown eyes… unmistakable eyes, they had seen them too many times before, in…

Dumbledore stared at Harry and said "Love can do wonders, pity it is useless; I see that your parents found a way to torment me, what a wonderful mind Ms. Granger had."

* * *

Hermione was in a bad mood, she had forgotten her book of ancient runes on board; her parents had scolded her for it, they had an appointment back at their jobs. 'I'm not perfect you know', she thought; since her mother found out that they would be having another baby, Hermione had to bit back every comment she had about her mother's mood swings, 'They won't need me anymore, I scare them.'

She found her book, just where she had left it, she turned and left the cabin, but the last person she wanted to see was about to run on her, Draco Malfoy pushed her and she let go of her book, he caught it with his seeker reflexes, he had got very good, even Harry admitted it. "Be careful Granger…" he was about to throw an insult to her when their eyes met, brown met grey, was there something that those eyes hid?, a soft blush made it's way up their cheeks.

They were outside MgGonagall's (sp?) compartment, she wasn't there. The train started moving again, they unlocked their eyes, but something fell out of the teacher's purse,…and it shattered.

Hermione felt the familiar of spinning, she saw Malfoy next to her, he seemed to be paler than usual. They were standing in the middle of the train. Thousands of students seemed to walk pass them, then, they would get down, and the same story was repeated. They had travelled with a time-turner, she knew it, the question was going to be… when?

Suddenly it stopped. They fell, and Hermione landed on top of Draco, they blushed. "Get off!" Malfoy hissed.

"Who are you?" a younger Dumbledore said "You ought to be in the muggle world, I'm afraid I'll have to erase your memory…"

"NO!!" they both yelled, "We know about magic" Hermione added.

"I haven't seen you around here, Which school do you attend?"

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said "you…" she kept quiet when she remembered that they weren't probably even born.

Dumbledore saw the shattered time-turner on the floor and an understanding settled on his face.

"What year is it?" Draco interrupted with wide eyes, he too had realised what had happened.

-1976-

* * *

"I guess that the truth has to be told, the cover has been taken away, knowing his parents, it was bound to happen" Dumbledore started calmly. "Harry, the Potter name doesn't exist, at least, not in your family; your real name is…"

Harry couldn't think properly, it had to be a joke, 'yeah, that's right, it's joke'; 'but what about my appearance?' 'I do look different'. His real name echoed in his ears…

-Harry Sirius Malfoy-

* * *

Send your commentaries, no flames please, criticism is accepted. 


End file.
